


Accidental Confession

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony sighs as he took the elevator up to Steve’s level, wanting so badly to talk to him. It has been a month since Steve started to act distant towards him, he bailed on movie night whenever Tony asked him to join, he would quit half way during game night, even on missions he rather do it with Bucky and Sam. Tony stood outside Steve’s bedroom door. Steve was talking to someone, as his bedroom was slightly open.





	Accidental Confession

Tony walks into the common room, to find Steve sitting there reading a book while Sam and Bucky was playing Mario kart on the Tv. Natasha had Bucky in between her legs as she braids his hair, Clint was just laying next to her on the couch playing his phone.

“Hey guys, what are you up to?” Tony greets them.

“Mario.” Bucky replies as he shook the controller with a stupid smile on his face.

“Updating Instagram.” Clint replies.

“Braiding a super soldier.” Natasha replies.

“Steve, what are you up to?” Tony asked as he walks up to him.

“Reading. I got to go. I forgot I’m supposed to submit a report to Nick.” Steve said as he closed his book and got up and left them.

“Is it me or Steve has been ignoring me for a month now.” Tony sighs as he walks back to the couch.

“Give him some time, he has way too many things on his plate now.” Clint replies as he looks up to Tony.

“Bucks, you’re his best friend. What’s wrong with him?” Tony asked as he sat on the couch.

“He might be my best friend, I ain’t a mind reader, Stark.” Bucky replies.

“You’re not helping him, Babe.” Sam replies as he nudges Bucky.

“Hey stop that.” Bucky whines as he nudges Sam back.

“Go ahead and talk to him, maybe he just needs the both of you alone?” Natasha reassures him, smiling at him.

“Thanks Nat. I’ll go ahead and find him.” Tony said as he sighs and got up.

“No worries, I’m ordering take out for dinner. Join us later on will you.” Natasha replies him.

“Sure thing, see you later then.” Tony said as he smiles and left the room.

Tony sighs as he took the elevator up to Steve’s level, wanting so badly to talk to him. It has been a month since Steve started to act distant towards him, he bailed on movie night whenever Tony asked him to join, he would quit half way during game night, even on missions he rather do it with Bucky and Sam. Tony stood outside Steve’s bedroom door. Steve was talking to someone, as his bedroom was slightly open.

“Come on Steve, you can do this. You can tell him you like him.” Steve said.

“Okay here I go, Anthony. I like you like a lot. I remember promising myself that Peggy was the last one, and I wouldn’t fall in love with anyone anymore. But ever since we moved in here, I can’t control myself. The way you laugh, the way you smile, it makes me crazy how your smile can go up to your eyes. Your laugher is like music to my ears. I love how you can go on for hours and talk about your new projects. I love how you would call me down to the lab to show me your new invention and how excited you get when I sit there and listen to you. I like it how enjoy the food I make, and you would literally be on your heels as you stand there in excitement as I make for you coffee, and you would moan into the cup as you sip the coffee. God sometimes I want to slam you against the kitchen cupboards and kiss you senseless. There’s one too many times I just want to lay you on the table and fuck you senseless. God don’t get me started when you come back post missions, with your hair dripping from the shower you had, you walking around in your tank tops and way too big sweatpants. I can’t control myself whenever you snuggle up next to me as we watch movie in the movie room, because you said you were cold and I was a warmer. God I always lose during game nights because you would constantly flirt with me, those winks, those pet names. You’re killing me Tones. I fucking love you.” Steve sighs as he looks at his on reflection.

“Damn, I really don’t know how to say that to you, Tony.” Steve sighs as he ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

“You just did Steve.” Tony said as he pushed the door open, smiling so softly to Steve.

“Shit. I’m so sorry Tony.” Steve said clearly embarrassed.

“Which part did you hear?” Steve asked nervously.

“Everything.” Tony replies as he walks closer to Steve.

“Look at me Steven” Tony said as he stood in front of Steve and cups his face.

“And I would love to be fucked by you senseless.” Tony whispered as he leans up and kissed Steve’s soft lips.

Their kiss was soft and passionate, heavy and hard. Steve has his hands on Tony’s lower back as he pulls Tony closer, Tony runs his fingers in Steve’s soft locks, as he felt Steve’s hands moves down and cups his ass, Steve pulls him and held him close like a koala, Tony moans into the kiss as he felt Steve walks him to his bed, he lays Tony down and continues to kiss him, from his cheeks to his ears, to his collarbone, sucking lightly on his neck, leaving soft bite marks.

“Fuck.” Steve breathes out as he lays his forehead against Tony’s.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Tony asked cheekily.

“Stop it. You’re so hot right now.” Steve breathes out as he continues to kiss Tony’s neck.

“I know I am.” Tony replies as he kissed Steve’s cheeks.

“I want to fuck you senseless.” Steve breathes out.

“Well you can, but after dinner then. Natasha is ordering us food.” Tony said as he looks up to Steve.

“Food can wait, I can’t.” Steve growls.

It was way past dinner time when they came down, holding hands. They walked into the kitchen clearly hungry and exhausted. Only to be greeted by Rhodey and Natasha.

“I guess you finally decided to leave your cave then.” Natasha teased them.

“We’re just hungry Nat, is there any food?” Steve asked her.

“I would expect you to be full, Steve. With all that bite marks you gave Tony, you must be full from eating him.” Rhodey teased them as he sips his drink.

Steve stood there awkwardly, he rubs the back of his neck nervously, as he looks down avoiding eye contacts with everyone.

“Here, I save some tacos.” Natasha said as she slides them the plate, both of them looked at her and smiles and thank her.


End file.
